Wartime
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Dès que les sirènes commençaient, ils sortaient.


**Wartime**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

Autour de minuit, les sirènes s'arrêtèrent.

-Vous pensez que c'est finis ?

-On dirait bien.

Dans un vieil entrepôt reconverti en squat, onze adolescents regardaient le plafond nerveusement. Les plus jeunes étaient dans les bras des plus vieux. Puis tous se tournèrent le plus âgé. Sentant toute la présence de la détresse de ses compagnons, il déclara :

-Je pense que c'est fini. Mais personne ne sort avant qu'il fasse jour. Maintenant on dort, on l'a bien mérité.

Tous approuvèrent et en se mettant à parler, ils se dirigèrent vers les lits de camp et la salle de bain de fortune.

-Tu penses que c'est fini, Hiccup ? Lui demanda North, qui n'avait que quelques mois de moins que lui.

-Je crois. Ils n'arrêtent les sirènes que quand ils sont sûrs qu'il n'y a plus de croiseurs ennemi.

-Putain de guerre.

-Comme tu dis.

Aster et Astrid les rejoignirent en jetant des regards aux plus jeunes.

-Hey, vous avez remarqué que les jumeaux ne sont pas rentrés ?

-Ouais, j'avais vu.

-Ils sont… Ils ne sont pas dehors, hein ? Tu crois pas qu'ils leur aient arrivés quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'attends que les plus jeunes dorment pour aller les chercher. Pour l'instant, personne d'autres a remarqué leur absence.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Aster.

-Oui. Une heure après l'extinction des feux. North et Astrid, vous restez dormir et surveillez les autres.

Il avisa le tas de nourriture et d'objet que tout le monde avait ramené.

-On a bien bossé cette nuit. On mérite un peu de repos.

Les trois autres approuvèrent. Ils couchèrent les plus jeunes et écoutèrent North raconter une histoire de bandit en rigolant. Puis Hiccup déclara l'extinction des feux et tous s'enfoncèrent sous leur couverture.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ne fut pas étonné de sentir un corps frais se coller à lui.

-Hey, beau brun, lui murmura Jack.

-Salut, fit Hiccup en l'enlaçant.

Jack s'installa contre lui.

-Ça va, tu as l'air tout sérieux.

-C'est la guerre, Jack. Bien sûr que je suis sérieux.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tout va bien ?

-Non. Les jumeaux ne sont pas rentrés.

-Tu penses que…

-On va aller les chercher, avec Aster quand tout le monde dormira. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non, restes dormir. On a bien assuré, cette nuit, on mérite du repos.

Il soupira en serrant Jack contre lui.

Comment les choses avaient pris une telle ampleur…

La guerre, l'enrôlement de force, l'envoie à la campagne… Certains, comme Astrid, Jack, Jamie et Sophie étaient revenus de la campagne en se glissant dans un train clandestinement, car ils tombaient sur des familles qui profitaient d'eux de bien des façons. Certains comme Hiccup, Aster et North avaient fui leur domicile pour échapper au recrutement obligatoire de l'armée. Dès qu'on avait dix-huit ans et tous ses moyens, l'armée vous enrôlait. Hiccup avait pensé que sa jambe en moins remplacée par une prothèse métallique bas de gamme l'aurait dispensé, mais non. Il avait fui sa maison pour y échapper et avait trouvé cet endroit désaffecté. Petit à petit, il s'était organisé pour survivre, il avait trouvé d'autres ''gosses des rues'' comme lui et avait monté son petit groupe de vagabond. Ils attendaient que la nuit tombe et que les sirènes retentissent et sortaient piller la ville quand la population s'enfermait dans les bunkers. Ils ne ramenaient pas plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient porter en courant, prenaient principalement de la nourriture, des couvertures et des vêtements et de quoi améliorer leur abri.

-Hey, fit Jack en le sortant de ses pensées, je suis sûr que tu les retrouveras.

Il le serra.

-Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est l'état dans lequel je vais les retrouver.

-T'y pourra rien, Hiccup. La guerre c'est dangereux. Survivre devient presque impossible.

-Je sais, c'est juste… Est-ce que j'ai fait les bons choix ?

-J'en suis sûr. Crois-moi, à côté de se faire tripoter par un vieux fermier, ça, c'est beaucoup mieux.

Ils ne parlèrent plus, profitant de la simple présence de l'autre en priant pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois, et quand suffisamment de respirations calmes se firent entendre, Hiccup se leva.

-Tu feras bien attention… Murmura Jack.

-Je te le promets.

Il l'embrassa doucement et il sentit la peur de Jack à travers le baiser. Il tenta de faire passer les certitudes qu'il n'avait pas et le quitta.

Avec Aster, il s'enfonça dans la nuit à la recherche des jumeaux et pria pour pouvoir revenir auprès de son amant sain et sauf.


End file.
